dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Overtime Mode/Collecting Items
Isabela tells Frank that he is infected and will start to become a zombie soon. Isabela comes up with an idea to retard the zombification process. All she needs are a few specific items and Queens. There are only 24 hours left before the zombification process is complete. In order to slow the process Frank needs to gather eight items for Isabela and bring them back to her at Carlito's Hideout. Refer to the Map and plot a course through the mall, starting with the closest item, the First Aid Kit. Isabela saves Frank cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(5).png Isabela suggests a cure cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(6).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(7).png|"It wasn't easy getting you back here by myself, you know." Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene.png|"What if there was some way to impede the infection?" Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(9).png|"The time between infection and zombification differs greatly from person to person" Dead_rising_overtime_mode_first_cutscene_(10).png Stock up When Frank leaves Carlito's Hideout stock up with weapons first. N126, the empty store with the entrance to Carlito's hideout has a lead pipe. Across the way in N126, the empty store with the secondary entrance to the hideout has a 2 x 4. Travel to the Huntin' Shack and supply Frank with shotguns and Sniper Rifles for the helicopter drone. It is important to point out that the Special Forces soldiers are especially difficult to kill with firearms. Helicopter drone cutscene thumb|300px|right|Overtime 2 -Helicopter Drone As Frank leaves to collect the 8 items, a cutscene begins. The special forces have equipped small remote controlled drones to patrol the halls of Willamette Parkview Mall searching for any sign of life. If one spots Frank, it will shot him with its attached machinegun as well as sound an alarm to bring the Special Forces. As Frank collects these items in the mall, it is best if Frank tries to avoid and try to remain unseen by the special forces. The Special Forces are tough and congregate in large numbers when Frank is spotted. Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_cutscene_(5).png Maintenance hallway Take the long hallway inside of N124 to the right in order to bypass North Plaza's main walkway. Stop at the edge of the wall when Frank reaches the end and watch the Special Forces soldier inside the room beyond. Run in as soon as his back is turned and hit him with the strongest melee weapon Frank has. Collecting Items The order in which the game lists these 8 items is questionable. It has Frank moving all around the mall, jumping back and forth, and it doesn't seem to be in any order whatsoever.Paterson, J, Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by JPaterson, GameFAQs (October 8, 2006). Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_map.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_list_3_left.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_all_8.png First Aid Kit Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_first_aid_kit.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_first_aid_kit_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_first_aid_kit_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_first_aid_kit_(4).png Magnifying Glass Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_magnifying_glass.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_magnifying_glass_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_magnifying_glass_(3).png Blender Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_blender_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_blender_(3).png Camp Stove Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_camping_stove.png Perfume Bottle Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_perfume_bottle_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_perfume_bottle_(3).png Coffee Filters Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_coffee_filter.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_coffee_filter_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_coffee_filter_(3).png Dead_rising_coffee_filter_for_overtime.png|Coffee Filter Developing Solution Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_developing_solution_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_developing_solution_(3).png Dead_rising_camera_solution_for_overtime.png|Camera Solution Cold Spray Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_cold_spray_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_cold_spray_(3).png Isabela develops the suppressant cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_supressant.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_supressant_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_supressant_(3).png Carlito's Zombie Time Bombs cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(6).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_Carlitos_plan_(7).png A cave under the clock tower cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(6).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_cave_intro_(7).png Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (2).png|Helicopter which crashes into clock tower Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (3).png Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (4).png Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower (5).png Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower.png|Zombies in clock tower hole Generator Dead_rising_overtime_mode_generator_script.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_generator.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ITEM_generator_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_generator_given.png Queens Dead_rising_overtime_mode_zombies_return_queens.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_queen_giving.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_queen_giving_(2).png The first Zombrex cutscene Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(4).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_CUTSCENE_shot_(6).png Trivia :General overtime trivia belongs at: Overtime Mode#Trivia Images :General overtime images belongs at: Overtime Mode#Trivia Notes See also External links